supersentai780fandomcom-20200214-history
Vader Clan
Vader Clan The Vader Clan (ベーダー一族''Bēdā Ichizoku'') are invaders from another dimension with warped (to us) concepts of outer beauty. They intend to pollute and corrupt the Earth and its inhabitants to fit its unusual aesthetic. *'Queen Hedrian' (ヘドリアン女王''Hedorian Joō''): She hates inner beauty and wants to pollute the world. She finds happiness in human suffering. Cares deeply about her subjects. She vanished and sealed herself away in the North Pole]. *'General Hedrer' (ヘドラー将軍''Hedorā Shōgun'') (1-50): Field commander. He had a personal rivalry with Banriki Demon King. He was killed in battle when he interrupted the battle between the Denzimen and Banriki Demon King and Omnipotent Demon Monse. He grew giant and fought against the DaiDenJin but fell to the DenjiSword after the Denziman used the DenziBall. He was saluted by the Denzimen after being defeated. *'Keller and Mirror' (ケラー&ミラー''Kerā to Mirā''): Female spies in silver and gold respectively. Keller can change into a shield, and Mirror a vanity mirror. Though Keller only turned into a shield once and that was to defend Queen Hedrian from an attack by Banriki Demon King. Sadly, it cost Keller her life, just as Mirror lost her life defending her Queen by blinding the Omnipotent Demon King. *'Banriki Demon King' (バンリキ魔王''Banriki Maō'') (37-51): A half-naked, musclebound space wanderer. He had a personal rivalry with General Hedrer. He attacked all the Denziman until there was DenziRed, not injured in Episode 37 (DenziYellow blinded in one eye, DenziGreen injured by the wind, DenziBlue injured by hand in the water, and DenziPink being injured by things blowing up around her and getting hit by a van). The others fought through their fight against him. In Episode 37, he grew after fighting Denziman and was wounded after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Denziman tried to give him the final blow with the Electronic Full Moon Cut in Episode 37. In Episode 48, he had Sakkalar to help him take over Vader Clan. He was turned into a human candle. With the help of the Omnipotent Monse, he turned into a human and took back the Vader Clan. He was finally killed off by the Denzi Boomerang. *'Dustlers' (ダストラー''Dasutorā''): Grunts (footsoldiers) in black tights with skeletal designs. Armed with sickles. They can teleport from one spot to another. Vader Monsters The Vader Monsters (ベーダー怪物''Bēdā Kaibutsu''): Monsters hatched from eggs that all have a specific numbered belt buckle. The number on the buckle is usually either the episode number or the episode number minus one. They all also possess the ability to control their body's Cellular structure and are thus able to make themselves grow larger or smaller. Each time a Vader Monster was destroyed, a bust was made in its honor. *'Musasabilar ("Giant Flying Squirreler") - Monster #00' (01)- (Sword) The first Vader monster. He changed the water to Hydrochloric acid. He grew to an enlarged form after fighting the Denziman and died after Denziman used the DenziStick Boomerang. Was the first monster destroyed by DaiDenJin, being decapitated instead of being sliced down the middle as other Vader Monsters usually met their end. *'Shabonlar ("Soap Bubbler") - Monster #01' (02)- (Bubbles, and bow) First came to earth with Keller and Mirror and killed all the flowers in a greenhouse. Then he turned a violinist into hardened clay. He attacked the 4 of 5 rangers first with bubble bombs. Then he turned Akira into hardened clay to try and suck the talent and life out of her. He grew after fighting Denziman and was damaged after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. He finally was defeated with the Denshi Mangetsu Giri (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after the DenziBall did not work. *'Chikagerilar (Shovel Monster) - Monster #02' (03)- (Bow) He made everything sink in an earthquake. Chikagerilar changed water to Petroleum (oil). He then trapped the DenziTiger in a landslide. Chikagerilar enlarged after being killed by the Denziman. He was defeated with the DenziSword when the DenziBall and DenziBoomerang didn't work. *'Rupankamelar (Replicater Monster) - Monster #03' (04)- (Bow and camera) Took pictures of beautiful girls and then gave the pictures to Queen Hedrian to kill them. It then took pictures of an unmasked Akira, Midorikawa, and Oume. He was defeated with the DenziSword after DenziBall blocked the boulder. *'Tsutakazular (Plant Monster) - Monster #04' (05)- (Vines, Gas, Weed cutter) Brought to earth by Mirror and Keller to grow. Strangled a man who liked to talk to plants and a woman from the same apartment complex. First, he attacked Akira. Then the other Denziman came to save her. In a battle with Akaki, Tsutakazular almost killed him before the rest came to save him. His enlarged form was defeated with the DenziSword after DenziTiger fired missiles to stop the vines and gas from TsutakazuDelar to overpower Daidenjin. *'Higekitakolar (Body copier Monster) - Monster #05' (06)- (Trident) It took the body of a girl that hated her mother. After the heroes placed the girl and Higekitakolar to face each other, Higekitakolar released himself from his tricked form and fought the Denzimen. He was defeated with the DenziSword after the DenziBall stopped Higekitakor in his tracks. *'Umitsular (Parastic Squid) - Monster #06' (07)- (Spear, Spray, and fishing line) Acidic red jelly in the water that would eat through flesh and metal. The jelly would either grow or do reverse osmosis. It was the monster that destroyed Denzistar. Finally defeated with DenziSword after using DenziBall. *'Furumular (Video Film Monster or Fear Monster) - Monster #07' (08)- (Spray that would make people grow older, Filmtape) He was the first monster to drive a car in human form. He turned DenziBlue and a group of kids older. Trapped Akaki, Oume and Akira in a tangled trap mess. He got away from the Denziman by growing small and hiding in a videotape canister. But the Denziman caught him at a movie theater, his videotape hideout. Furumular changed the scene from the Old West, to Ninja, High School Football and finally back. He was killed with the DenziSword after being trapped by a videotape and burned. *'Denwalar ("Telephoneler") - Monster #08' (09)- (Bow, telephone) He killed a seller of a painter and a rival painter by sucking them into a telephone. The Denzimen tried to stop him from killing two rival painters and he retreated in a series of telephones. Akira, with Akaki's help, stopped Denwaler from killing the painter. Kellar and Mirror attacked Blue, Yellow, and Green after killing the painter with flying daggers. He grew after being destroyed by the DenziStick Boomerang. He was defeated by the Electronic Full-Moon Cut. *'Hambular ("Hamburgerler") - Monster #09' (10)- (Bow, Harp, Hamburger) He made a group of kids get tired and hating every food other than Hambular's hamburgers. He put Oume under the same spell. The rest of the Denzimen went on to face Hambular and then Denzimen retreated. Hambular gave hamburgers to students at a school. Kiyama, Akaki, and Akira cured the spell on Oume by using the DenziCircle. He grew after being killed by the DenziStick Boomerang. He was defeated with the Electronic Full Moon Cut. Then the Denzimen used the DenziCircle on the group of kids. *'Tayajigolar (Tire Monster) - Monster #10' (11)- (Tire, Bow) He sucked the life out of one of the students in Akaki's karate class while being a tire. The student's mother basically calling him out. Captured Akaki when Tayajigolar played a mini-game of "cat and mouse". After a few hours, Akaki escape by using his bike. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally defeated with DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall slow him down. The kid got his life back. *'Balar ("Roseler") - Monster #11' (12)- (Rose, Rose covered Sword) Switch Umeko with a fake Umeko after touch one of his flowers (Sleeping Beauty Syndrome). Using flowers as cameras scattered across the city. The fake Umeko trying to kill Akira by pushing her into an omcoming train, off a balcony, and stabbing her with a knife. Fake Umeko got a group kids to be fakes. Captured Akira and Midorikawa's friend Chieko but the plan failed when the others showed up, freeing the kids using DenziCircle. Balar grew and the Denziman tried to fight him with DaiDenZin but Balar shrunk and Akita saw the Rose in the corner of her and swatted it. Balar had one small trick left under his vines, but it was short lived. Finally killed off with DenziStick Boomerang. *'Adobaloolar (Balloon)- Monster #12' (13)- (Balloon, bow) Befirends the daughter of a scientist Mika as an old man. He uses balloon to blind people. Follow Mika, Akira and Akaki to her father's lab. He blinds Akaki when he was trying to get Akira and Mika's father plus associates as well in the lab. Mika's father cures Akaki of the blindness. Used Mika as ransom for the cure. He gains a heart and lets her go to her father. Attacks the Rangers with balloons. Grew after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. After blinding DaiDenZin with balloons, DaiDenZin finally defeats him with DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) and pops his parade. *'Jukular (Pencil)- Monster #13' (14)- (Pencil, Pencil Shaving) Started sharpening magical pencils at an after-school program. Attacks Akaki, Kiyama, and Oume with throwing pencils like darts. Jukular played a combination of "Cat and Mouse" and "Hide and Seek" with Denziman. He was defeated with DenziStick Boomerang. *'Banchirolar (Radio)- Monster #14' (15)- (Radio, Bow, Bottle Cap) Brainwashing people when listen to the radio or telling them what to do. First attack via of skates. Then retreated right after. Second fight with Denziman proven to be his last. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally defeated with DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall slowed him down. *'Samelar ("Sharkler") - Monster #15' (16)- (Harppon) Turned a man into rust and blow away. Escaped in the water when confronted. Grew after frightening Denziman. Was destroyed by DaiDenZin's Electronic Full Moon Cut *'Deadbolar (Baseball)- Monster #16' (17)- (Baseball, club) Attack a baseball team and knock them out. Had two chances to attack Oume, first Denizman has a wood bat and second time Denziman with a metal bat. He has a follower named Kuta. Trapped by Denziman at the baseball field. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally defeated with DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall and DenziBoomerang slowing his attacks. *'Kaigalar (Crab)- Monster #19' (18)- (Flute, Gun, Water Spout) His Flute could turned men into fish people. Turned four men into fishmen including Akira's new friend. The fishmen attack Akira and tried to drown her but the others come and save her. The three other men-fish just dry up on shore. Everyone except Akira tries to buy some time for her and her new friend to get into the water by putting blue fin mark on the ground. It was short lived though. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick. Finally defeated with DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut). *'Gamalar (Frog)- Monster #17' (19)- (bow, illusions) Appears to the girl Nanami as a Prince from the Stars. The girl is an inventor's sister. He gives her a ring in a dreamworld as a way to get inside hers brother's lab. Wouldn't let the Denziman attack him until Akira and Midorikawa showed her his reflection, revealing his true appearance. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Denziman try to use DenziBall and DenziSword and that did not work. Finally defeated with DenziBoomerang. *'Hachidokalar (Honeycomb)- Monster #18' (20)- (Spear, Bee) He needs a special honey to be more in tuned to fight. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall. *'Rosokalar (Candle Ninja) - Monster #20' (21)- (Flame-thrower, Bow, Candle) Leader of the jewelry and bank "happy-face" robbers. Tokyo decide to join the thieves. The "happy-face" thieves with the help from Keller and Mirror threaten to kill Tokyo's and Sache's cat if they don't help. Finally killed by DenziStick Boomerang and every went back to normal and gang of thieves disbanded. *'Timelar (Clock)- Monster #21' (22)- (Change time, Bow) Traps Midorikawa in the past to the one time that he captured one of the fugitives then brings him back to the present, causing him to get amnesia. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall. *'Kokelar (Paint)- Monster #22' (23)- (Triton, Paint) He made Oume's friend and Ouman into caveman in another dimension by the green hand print on their body. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall. *'Hamikakilar (Tooth)- Monster #23' (24)- (Sword, False Teeth) Showed up after Queen Hedrian's lost two teeth. He, Keller, and Mirror were sent to go after a girl that won a contest to take her teeth to replace the ones Hedrian lost. He used false teeth to attack the Denziman. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut). *'Nekumular (Mirror) - Monster #24' (25)- (Bow) Took over a Kiyama's girlfriend's body. Change her from shy to outgoing. Was the first monster inside Denziland. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall. *'Rekolar (Stereo)- Monster #25' (26)- (Flying Record, evil stereos, Sword) Attacked civilians and Midorikawa with flying records and evil stereos. He broke a rehearsal for a live concert performed later. He went after the bait from Denziman for the final battle. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut). *'Kilar (Tree)- Monster #26' (27)- (Red Beetle Bomb, Axe, Vines) The Red Beetle are bombs. Keller and Mirror wanted to clear all the forest and trees. After two kids used a magnifying glass to look for more beetles and accidentally slowly heating up the tree stomp Kilar came out of hiding. Entraped the DenziBlue with vines. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall. *'Nazular (Wire)- Monster #27' (28)- (Bow, Wire-Rope) Using a man to become a vampire. The Vampire-guy killed a guy for coming in his house by spiritual killing him. He tried to kill off the rangers in human form, but before Akira got assaulted she transformed. Vampire-guy could not attack her sprirtually because he liked her. Vampire-guy ends up killed. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut). *'Sabimushilar (Cotton)- Monster #28' (29)- (Cotton Balls, Golddust, Sword) Appeared as an injection to a physic detective and after came out as a cottonball covered monster. During fight covered the Rangers in golddust to wrap the in webbing. DenziRed came and save the for covered in webbing. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut). *'Chōchonlar (Twine) - Monster #29' (30)- (Bow, Rope) He beat guy trying to get a gold medallion. The rangers finally met him up near a cave where the guy was trapped. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall. *'Mimilar (Mimic)- Monster #30' (31)- (Change Form, Pinwheels, Stick) First show as all of the rangers in Vader Clan Diminsion in which it scared all of the Vader Clan. Then went after the magician. Then a trick that killed the magician was the first time that the Rangers saw him and fought him. Then scared the magician's daughter and then sabotage one of her tricks. Forced her to do a saw-blade trick. Grew after fighting Denziman. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) and his magic trick was over. *'Katolar (Bullseye)- Monster' #31 (32)- (Any Guns) First trying to shoot DenziPink and then after the cavalry came Katolar trained his shot at DenziGreen. DenziGreen out smarted him with a bulletproof vest. Vadar Clan attack a bus of kids by taking them at gunpoint and used them as hostages. Until they knocked out Grunts out with Denziman new gun. Grew after fighting Denziman. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after throwing darts at him. *'Saxophonelar ("Saxophoneler") - Monster #32' (33)- (SonicWave, bow) He blows up a vase by his waves. Then most of the museum collection by the beginner in saxophone. DenziYellow gets sucked in an alternate dimension until the cavalry came and same him. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut). *'Bikamalar (Marbles) - Monster #33' (34)- (Marbles, bow) Took all the marbles and use them as weapons. Bikamalar took the present of an orphan boy that fallen to earth a long time ago with him was a marble. The marble changed him back into a human but before that Keller broke both the marbles that turn into peace and angry by sling the evil marble at the good marble. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using Bikamalar bow and DenziBall. *'Dotagalar (Moth) - Monster #34' (35)- (Combine with anything threaded, Bow and Golddust) First to attack DenziPink but the others showed up. Then when the others stop Dotagalar it separated from a shirt, also killed a guy. An Old Guy unknowing that Dotagalar was making this shirts. Dotagalar gave the Queen a robe but unknowing that it was too thin. DenziBlue, DenziPink, and the old guy got caught in a trap just to by Dotagalar sometime to make another robe for the Queen. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut). *'Noranekolar ("Catler") - Monster #35' (36)- (Cat attack and Flame) First Seen flying around the Vadar Clan deminsion. Keller, Mirror and Noranekolar to start dig up an old volcano near where a dog where a girl found. He scratch (knockout) DenziYellow into capture him. Noranekolar, Keller, and Mirror are apart of a plan bury Tokyo in a layer of lava by awaken volcanoes near Tokyo. But a dog foul off the plans. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziBlue move of attacking like a cat to cat. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall as play thing to Noranekolar since an upfront attack of using DenziSword did not work. *'Kamakilar ("Mantisler") - Monster #36' (38)- (Disappering acts, spray from his mouth) First took runner, two mischief guys, drunk parent, and drunking parent's kid going after an off throw ball into Vadar Clan deminsion. He took the Denziman into another alternate dimension just to fight them and then let go. DenziBlue found away into the Vadar Clan Deminsion just to be caught. Then later escape from being caught. The prisoners escape. The cavalry finally came to help DenziBlue out. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut). *'Akumalar ("Demonler") - Monster #38' (39)- (Curse, Spray, Bow) Make bad things happen to good people, like couple on the lake, kids on the playground, and women assuming the worse that her boyfriend is cheating on her bestfriend. The women goes to a secret meeting then pass a plate with cursed water. Then a second plate after DenziRed fakes drinking the first gets poured down his throat. Queen Hedrian controlling DenziRed after drinking cursed water from the ceremony. Then zapped out of it. By the others. DenziRed went back to the worship place quickly follow by the others. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used Scramble Chain. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall and after being controlled by Queen Hedrian. *'Pikarilar (Light Flash) - Monster #39' (40)- (Boxing, flashing light, Spear, Sword, Gun, Sais, Knochs) He was knocking out any boxers that General Herder, Mirror, and Keller gave to him. In first battle was to give General Herder and Mirror some extra minutes ahead of the Denziman force. After a bout with DenziRed his true form came out. He fought the Rangers one at a time. First DenizPink with a Spear and Sword and lost. Second DenziYellow hand-to-hand combat and lost. DenziGreen with gun and won. DenziBlue with Says and Nonchos and lost. DenziRed hand to hand. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut). *'Zutsunlar (Rock)- Monster #40' (41)- (Starting Earthquakes, Bow) He started a 7.0+ earthquake. DenziYellow trapped by Zutsunlar in a jail cell after DenziYellow stepped in to a secret cavaren. Zutsunlar face DaiDenJin while the cavalry came for DenziYellow. Zutsunlar went back to human size and fought all the Denizman. Denziman tried DenziStick Boomerang, then DenziStick. Zutsunlar grew again and finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall and DenziBoomerang. *'Ninpalar (Ninja Bird) - Monster #41' (42)- (Throwing String, Bow, Throwing Stars, Flamethrower) Ninpalar went into a boy from DenziPink swimming class. Then burned tire in a tire yard. Then jump into DenziPink from the boy. Before the other drank the tea the boy stopped them. It takes the other to put 25-26 volts through her head to get him out. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang right before that Denziman use Blitzkrieg Attack. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut). *'Disumusukular (Beautiful women capturer) - Monster #42' (43)- Attack all the "Miss" contest winners and women champions. In which DenziPink wanted to enterain Disumusukular and her clan. DenziPink out smarted her and her clan with all her quick-changing costumes. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) that is all she wrote. *'Arazunlar (Genie) - Monster #43' (44)- (Genie Smoke) Show up with the lamp as a genie which was given to DenziBlue by an old man. She was trying to take over Denziman base, DaiDenJin and DenziTiger. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall. *'Onilar (Devil Caveman) - Monster #44' (45)- (Clever) In first and second fight, he was originally after the Princess Denji. Both times interfered by Denziman. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall. *'Torikagolar (Birdcage) - Monster #45' (46)- (Feathered Sword, Egg Bomb, Gun) He shows up on a TV show teaching kids some valuable lessons. Mirror and Keller offers some children a ride into a trap. He attacked DenziBlue to stop him from getting to the kids. His plan is starve and conquer. Another fight insued with only DenziBlue for a while then the cavalry came. Grew after fighting Denziman. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut). *'Batolar (Canoe) - Monster #46' (47)- (Oar) After Keller and Mirror did not know who was moving the rock to hide the cameras, it was the mermaid. He was after the mermaid. He knew that you need to separate mermaid from the sea. Grew after fighting Denziman after they attack with DenziSticks. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall and DenziBoomerang. *'Sakkalar (Soccer) - Monster #47' (48)- (Soccer bomb, sword) First to be the leader of the attack against the human military. He helped place disappearing gas tanks in the forest where DenziRed class always passes in the morning exercise, DenziRed also had the rest of the Denziforce with him but they did not disappear. Sakkalar was part of Banriki Demon King plan to take over Vadar Clan. First to be attack by Kenkamular & Karakurilar then finally killed off by Kenkamular & Karakurilar. *'Kenkamular (Ball) - Monster #49' (48)- (bow with a ball) Summoned to the Queen to reclaim her empire by attacking Sakkalar. Killed off Sakkalar with help from Karakurilar. In his first and only fight with Denziman: grew after fighting Denziman after they attack with DenziStick. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut) after using DenziBall. *'Karakurilar (Gear) - Monster #48' (48-49)- (Changing identity, sword) Summoned to the Queen to reclaim her empire by attacking Sakkalar. Killed off Sakkalar with help by Kenkamular. In first battle with a Denziman was with DenziPink in human form he change a tennis ball into a tennis ball with blades, but quickly ran away. He was trapped DenziPink in a basement of an old house. Then went after DenziBlue by using smoke bomb pastery. Then went after DenziGreen and DenziYellow to trap them in the basement with the others. Then played around with DenziRed with help from General Hedrer. Grew after fighting Denziman and exploding after Denziman used DenziStick Boomerang. Finally killed off by DenziSword (Electronic Full Moon Cut). *'Omnipotent Monse' (49-51)- (Breath, Tail) It started out as a little furball. It unwaxed Banriki Demon King and changed the grunts into smaller grunts. It helped Banriki Demon King to become King of Vader Clan once again. He was basically was the bodyguard of Banriki Demon King. It fought the Denzimen but controlled them with his tail. It grew in episode 51 and fought DaiDenJin. It made the DenziBall deflect back at DaiDenJin. The DenziSword did not work either. It then shrunk and went back to the Vader Clan Ship with Banriki Demon King. Then it returned and attacked the city. Queen Hedrian told IC how to defeat Omnipotent Monse by using DenziTiger. It grew big once again, still controlling DaiDenJin at the beginning of the second fight, but it was finally killed by the Electronic Full Moon Cut. *Anglar (Movie)